Conventionally, there has been known a cartridge including: a tag tape having a plurality of wireless tag circuit elements provided along a tape length direction and a plurality of black marks provided along the tape length direction corresponding to the plurality of wireless tag circuit elements; a cover film affixed to the tag tape after being printed; and a cartridge case in which the tag tape and the cover film are accommodated so as to be capable of being paid out, the cartridge being installed in a tag label creation apparatus that starts printing on the cover film with a print head based on the detection of the passage of the respective black marks by a mark sensor while feeding the tag tape and the cover film (see Patent Document 1).
In addition, the present applicant has proposed a sheet cartridge including: a label sheet having a plurality of label portions provided along a sheet length direction and a plurality of convex-piece tip-ends provided along the sheet length direction corresponding to the plurality of label portions; and a cartridge case in which the label sheet is accommodated so as to be capable of being paid out, the sheet cartridge being installed in a label creation apparatus that starts printing, while feeding the label sheet, on the label portions corresponding to the detected convex-piece tip-ends with a print head based on the detection of the passage of the respective convex-piece tip-ends by a light sensor (see Patent Document 2). Patent Document 2 exemplifies a configuration in which the positions of the respective convex-piece tip-ends align with the positions of label tip-ends serving as the ends of the corresponding label portions on the paying-out tip-end side of the sheet in the sheet length direction and positions detected by the light sensor align with positions printed by the print head in the sheet feeding direction.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2011-178147
[Patent Document 2] JP-A-2012-171079
In the above prior-art documents, consideration has not been given to rimless printing on the label portions, i.e., printing in which margins are not provided on the peripheries of the label portions. Accordingly, there is a likelihood that the rimless printing cannot be reliably performed on the respective label portions.
The present invention has an object of providing a tape cartridge allowing rimless printing to be performed on respective label portions and a tape printing apparatus.